Ocean Palace
Ocean's Palace is an English chatroom without a room owner. __TOC__ 462271 1276094541021 full.jpg Greekpalace.jpg 250px-DragonPalace.jpg Ocean Castle by InToXiCaTeD StOcK.jpg Trine-2-underwater-castle-740.jpg Ice_Castle_Wallpaper_zwj8t.jpg OCEAN_PLACE.png thumb|right|300px|Made by Eb395 for the funners of Ocean, to show who we are and who runs it. :D:D:D Regulars Subzero16 I am Sub,I love to eat pie an kill the wild beast. >:D LiuXuande007 I am quiet,I am nice,I like mice, I am Liu*ribbit ribbit* Powerlessoyster PowerlessOyster is my xbox live account, add me if you want, just need new buddies to play with. My account on StarCraft 2 is SuperSavior and the code is 360, just add me if you feel like it. Oh yeah i play Pokemon too so if you want my code just ask me and I will give it to you. NahTano Pokeeeeeeeeeeeee? _^_ I love Sloths. <3 Rabbit_Ears The Bunnies are in and it's a tie to 3-5 with Rabbers won. But also I live in a Rabbit hole of course. Melissa_rawr LEGOS!!! >:O Borm900 WAFFLES RULE! And I love Alex(Girl1315) :) Darksamus00 Yeah, I'm a quiet young fellow. Ocean people love me, ladies all over me. :3 Lordhodge Yeah, I love to be the Lord-o of myself,so pick on me and I'll cut you. Also I cook for Ocean. :D Skywarriorsh A confused fellow, not sure what's going on half the time. Any time he is confused, he covers it up with randomness. He doesn't like arguments but LOVES toast. It may seem as if he's AFK, but really, he's just silently watching, waiting for his chance to enter the conversation. But he's also nice and likes solving conflicts. And he also says ":P" a lot. :P (P.S. He used to be a troll so don't mess with him unless you wanna get beat-up emotionally >:O) Quote: "I like toast. :P" Eb395 Eb or Emily is probably our foremost regular, she can be a little insane at times but we love her. Quote: "Leave me alone! DX" flappyjerk An Ocean Palace regular. He comes and goes, and just like the wind, he will return but he will never stay for long, there is much to much else on his plate. Flappyjerk enjoys being part of the group, but at the same time, he never feels like he really is. He is doomed to forever be a likable alien, to be a loved part of a group that scares him, and to be a member in a society that makes him weep. If you ever do have the good fortune to meet him, please, feel free to strike up a conversation, but do not feel sad if he doesn't wish to talk. It just means that he is already talking to somebody else. Quote: "Ahh my children, i have returned, and i have brought good news. ^_^" xXdemonmattyXx I am Matty,I'm evil of all evil,like me or not,I'll beat all you trolls up,also I love Lorena. Dreadedkiller The quite little kitty of Ocean Palace. Enjoys cookies. Quote: "..." ThePorject ThePorject is he who is he and who you are not. The best friend to Flappyjerk. Melissa300 Fun little chicky with many fun ideas, And monkeys, Don't forget the monkeys. :34 EatMeDrinkMe A very importaint voice of reason in the world of OP,also our little Mod. :3 girl1315 She's single and adorable, She's free to any boy who damn well likes a hot chick, So go go go! DarkDemon515 The Father of Ocean Palace, when you see him, be sure to pay your respects. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners